Brothers
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Kyouya is blackmailed into a blind date by his older brother, Alaude. And his date is no other than Alaude's boyfriend's brother! Will it turn out good or bad? 2718, AG, yaoi.


**A/N:** I was bored and wanted to force my brain and hands to write something. So after hours of sitting in front of the computer screen, racking my shriveled brain for _something_, lightning suddenly struck and my fingers were flying all over the keyboard. And damn did it feel good!

**Pairings:** 2718 (because I'm obsessed with it and because Tsuna needs to be more damn MANLY DAMNIT!), AG (because I can)

**Warning/s:** Slash, language, implied sex.

**Disclaimer:** *is being held at gun point* No, KHR and the song Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO does not belong to me... Stupid Reborn… *bullet misses head by half a centimeter* GAH**!**

* * *

><p>The café was not particularly crowded, but Kyouya hated being in there anyway, especially with his brother, Alaude. Around them there were couples that expelled so much love pheromones that it was a surprise they weren't choking on it yet. The café just oozed with lovey-dovey-ness that it made Kyouya want to puke in his own mouth at the cliché-ness of it all. And of course, it was Alaude's fault that he was here in the first place.<p>

"Why are we waiting here again?" he grumbled at his older brother by three years, not quite done with his sulking.

"Because, Giotto wanted to meet here," Alaude replied, though he looked no less perturbed by the café then his brother did. Honestly, despite their supposed sibling rivalry the two were very much alike, though they loathe admitting it.

Kyouya snorted. "Says a lot about your amour, wanting to meet here of all places," he said, sneering at the couple sitting to his left who were giggling while conversing. Perhaps the amount of pheromones in the air was getting to their heads at last.

"Shut up," Alaude said calmly, flipping open his sleek black cellphone to check the time. 3:34 pm. They were late by four minutes. "You should be thanking me because I got you your first ever date. And seeing as you never leave your room for anything except school, meals, and answering the call of nature, you'd never get a date otherwise."

Kyouya transferred his sneer to Alaude. "Fuck you. You're only doing because Giotto asked you to bring someone so that his brother has company. And besides, I wouldn't have come if you haven't blackmailed my ass to kingdom come, you blond bastard."

"Tsk tsk, mind your temper now dear brother. Wouldn't want to make a bad first impression now do we?" Alaude smirked. "But I must admit, it was a crowning moment for me to blackmail you with something as trivial as-"

Alaude failed to finish that sentence when Kyouya lunged across the table, successfully clapping both his hands over his older brother's mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyouya hissed, glaring at his brother whose eyes were shining with mirth. "Or I'll be obliged to inform Giotto about that childhood problems of yours which you had until you were eight."

The mirth disappeared from Alaude's eyes and was replaced with a fierce glare. Slapping his brother's hands from his mouth, Alaude hissed, "You wouldn't dare."

Smirking at turning the tables on his brother, Kyouya said, "Try me, _brother_," and so sparked another glaring contest between the two Hibari's.

Fortunately the contest was cut off by a voice.

"Ah, sorry we're late! Traffic was hell to maneuver through!"

Alaude's eyes snapped up to a point over Kyouya's shoulder and, to the younger Hibari's complete surprise, his face lit up like a damn lighthouse.

"No, it's fine," said the blond Hibari, hurrying to stand and greet the new arrival. "We weren't waiting long anyway."

Kyouya would've gaped at his brother if he was a lesser man. After all, they were both rather skilled in hiding their emotions, especially from each other (barring irritation and sadistic amusement). But here was Alaude showing such joy on his face that the younger Hibari was tempted to slap him across the face and yell "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Hibari Alaude?"

As Kyouya was questioning his brother's sanity, the owner of the voice appeared in his vision. Sawada Giotto was a handsome man with a kind face, dark brown eyes, and spiky hair that had once been bleached blond but the color was now fading away, regaining some of its natural brown. He was taller than Kyouya but just an inch or so shy of Alaude. This was the man that the older Hibari was enamored with and it made the younger Hibari cringe at what was to come with them as a couple.

"Hey there Kyouya-kun," Giotto greeted, throwing a charming smile at the younger man, who returned the greeting with a cordial nod. "Tsuna's outside in the car, waiting for us. So, if you're ready to go…"

Inwardly sighing in resignation, Kyouya nodded again and stood from his seat, leaving some money on the table for the tea he had ordered earlier. He then followed the couple outside the café, giving his brother incredulous looks as Giotto began chatting away about something. Alaude looked completely engrossed with the other blond, his normally cold eyes sparkling with affection. Kyouya had to wonder if he'd be like that if he'd ever find someone to be enamored with, but then promptly decided that would never happen in a million years.

Little did he know that he had spoken too soon.

Giotto led the two brothers to a waiting car just down the road from the café. It was sleek, silver in color, and very modern in design. Giotto ushered Kyouya into the passenger's seat as he and Alaude took the back seats. Sighing again, Kyouya took his seat and shut the door before turning to get a look at Giotto's own brother.

And to his surprise, he found an almost exact replica of Giotto's face smiling back at him. Except for the brown hair and lighter shade of brown eyes that were more caramel to Giotto's chocolate, this person was practically Giotto's mirror image.

"You didn't tell me your brother was your twin, Giotto," Alaude said, looking as surprised as Kyouya felt.

"I wanted to surprise you," Giotto giggled, leaning forward so that his face was next to his brother's. Their similarities only increased at the proximity. "Alaude-kun, Kyouya-kun, meet my twin brother Tsunayoshi, though everyone calls him Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled brightly, which was also identical to Giotto's own smile. "Nice to finally meet you both," he said. "Gio told me a lot about you."

They even sounded alike! Kyouya wondered if they did those weird twin things where they would complete each other's sentences, speak at the same time as if they rehearsed their words, and even moved alike. He guessed that they probably did.

"Well, since introductions are done, you know where to drop Alaude and me off," Giotto said, clapping his brother on the shoulder before settling back in his seat.

"Hai, goshujin-sama," Tsuna said ruefully as he started the engine and pulled away from the curb. "You're paying me double for this."

Giotto stuck his tongue out at Tsuna and the other brunet, who had caught the action in the review mirror, returned it affectionately. Kyouya watched this with a slight look of awe on his face. The twins acted very differently then he and Alaude did. They seemed very close, seeing as they were twins, while the Hibari's, with a three year age gap between them, were constantly at each other's throats, trying to one up each other. It was different and interesting to say the least.

A few minutes and a string of chattering from Giotto later, Tsuna pulled up in front of the local cinema. His twin opened his door and jumped out, followed by a much more sedate Alaude. Smiling, Tsuna rolled down his window and waved at the couple.

"Have fun Gio, Alaude-kun," he said.

"You too Tsuna, Kyouya-kun," Giotto said back, giving his brother a wink. Tsuna only laughed and drove off.

Now that they were alone, Kyouya was beginning to feel a little apprehensive. Alaude wasn't lying about this being Kyouya's first date. The younger Hibari had just never felt the need to go about chasing girls (or guys in this case) and now he had been blackmailed to spend some time with a person he barely knew anything about. And that person just happened to be the brother of the guy that his own brother was dating. How screwed up is that?

"You know, you don't have to spend some time with me if you don't want to," Tsuna said softly as he pulled to a stop at a red light. "No one's forcing you."

That sentence had Kyouya snorting in disbelief, which caused Tsuna to give him a sideways glance of confusion.

"Alaude blackmailed me to come along," Kyouya explained, folding his arms against his chest and scowling at the dashboard. "Fucking bastard..."

Tsuna surprised Kyouya by laughing, though at the other's look of indignation Tsuna gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," the taller man said, shifting gears and driving forward as the lights turned green. "It's just that... Gio did the same thing to me."

Kyouya looked surprised. "But you looked so close. And Giotto looks like he couldn't blackmail a three-year-old if he tried."

Again, Tsuna laughed. "Yeah, that's Gio," he said fondly and Kyouya had to wonder why he was so forgiving of his brother. "But even though we're close, we're still siblings – brothers – and when you're siblings with someone you can't escape any type of sibling rivalry, whether they be friendly or," Tsuna glanced sideways again and flashed Kyouya a smirk that had the younger man flushing just a tiny bit, "outright bloodthirsty."

Kyouya silently conceded the point and turned to stare out the window. But it seemed that Tsuna wasn't finished speaking yet.

"I can take you home if you want," he offered and Kyouya couldn't find it in his heart to be irritated at the other man who was acting like such a gentleman.

"No, I don't think we should disappoint our brothers by not at least trying to get to know each other," Kyouya said, surprising himself with the words that spilled out of his mouth before he could think. "After all, they put in so much effort in bringing us together." He rolled his eyes to emphasis his sarcasm.

Tsuna smiled and replied with, "Dinner and some drinks it is."

Some time later, Tsuna parked the car in front of a quaint little sushi shop named TakeSushi. Apparently he was friends with the owner's son and would be able to get half off of the sushi. Kyouya met the owner, a man named Yamamoto Tsuyoshi (the similarities of Yamamoto-san and Tsuna's names didn't escape him) who was a very cheerful, kind, and accommodating man. He gave the two a table around the back, where it was semi-private, and quickly gave them their orders of sushi and beer before catering to anyone else's. Kyouya found that he very much liked the shop and decided to return some time in the future.

Aside from the great food and cozy atmosphere that the restaurant gave, Kyouya found that he also enjoyed the company as well. He was shocked at how much Tsuna interested him and their topics jumped from art to books to society and even to what school they were currently attending. As it turned out, Tsuna was attending the top business university in the city (despite being lazy, Tsuna was brilliant when he puts his mind to things) while Kyouya was enrolled in the best computer college around, working hard for a degree in graphics design. Nothing but the best for the two of them, Kyouya had joked.

Kyouya also quickly discovered that, though they were identical in physical features, Tsuna and Giotto were very much different in personality. Where Giotto was the out-going, fun-loving, confident twin, Tsuna was the quiet, content, and shy twin. Giotto loved sports, socializing, and partying while Tsuna loved lazing about, reading, and playing video games. They were two sides of the same coin, as Tsuna put it. Though it made Kyouya wonder how Alaude could handle such an exuberant person like Giotto. Strange how love works.

The two sat in the restaurant for hours, eating, drinking, and chatting until closing time was only minutes away. As they walked back to the car, stomachs full of sushi and beer and admittedly a little drunk, Tsuna's phone rang (the ring tone was Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, which Kyouya learned was Giotto's current favorite song) and the older man saw that he received a call from his twin.

"_Tsu-Tsuna!_" Giotto gasped once Tsuna pressed the cellphone to his ear and then he giggled. "_Ano, you probably shouldn't come home tonight… Alaude!_" That was followed by some muffled words and then more giggling. "_Alaude and I will be – aah… God! – a little busy!_"

The call ended there, though not without a little light moaning before it was cut off. Kyouya had looked confused at Tsuna's blushing face and when he asked if something was wrong, the older man just shook his head and stuffed his cellphone back in his jeans pocket.

"It's just that… it seems I have to go crash at a friend's house tonight," Tsuna said as he opened the passenger's door for Kyouya. Such a gentleman.

The younger man waited for Tsuna to get into the driver's side before asking, "Why do you have to crash at a friend's house tonight?"

Tsuna started the car then carefully pulled away from the curb before answering. "Because it seems Gio brought Alaude home for the night."

It took a moment or two for the meaning of the words to sink into Kyouya's brain and once it did his face flushed a curious red color. His brother being sexually active was up there in the same category as the thought of his parents being intimate with each other. It was just so _wrong_.

Shaking thoughts of whatever Alaude and Giotto were doing at the moment, Kyouya blurted out, "Then why don't you stay at my place?" and nearly clapped his hand over his mouth once the words spilled out. Did he just say that? Did he, Hibari Kyouya, expert tonfa wielder and skilled martial artist, a no-nonsense person who detested rule-breaking, actually invited a person who he just met over to his place?

The alcohol must be getting to him. Yes, the alcohol and sushi must be getting to his brain. Note to self, in the future, don't eat sushi and drink beer. The consequences may be dire.

Though Tsuna was a little wary of taking the offer, Kyouya insisted since he already asked anyway and he couldn't take it back because his pride refused to. In the end, Tsuna accepted since he was worried that he'd be bothering his friends at this time of night and since Kyouya was kind enough to ask…

Nothing will happen anyway, right? They just met so what could possibly go wrong?

The next day, Alaude returned to the apartment he was sharing with his brother with a satisfied smile on his face. The night with Giotto had been _so_ worth the scathing looks he had been receiving from his brother but as he was removing his shoes he stopped short when he noticed that there was an extra pair of shoes in the genkan, sitting right next to Kyouya's own pair, the exact ones he wore the previous night. With a raised eyebrow, Alaude went in search of his brother and their guest. Finding the living room and kitchen empty, the blond man headed towards the one place he was absolutely forbidden to enter; Kyouya's room.

He was surprised to find it unlocked, which was unlike Kyouya because the younger man hated his privacy to be violated by the blond man. Feeling that curious feline rise up in him, Alaude quietly opened the door and peeked into the room.

He nearly fell over in shock when he saw clothes, books, and sheets of paper messily strewn all over the usually immaculate floor. The double bed sitting at the far corner sported two lumps under the messy sheets with the stray leg or arm poking out from beneath the covers, though the faces of the people who were occupying the bed were conveniently hidden. Alaude had to rub his eyes and blink rapidly to make sure he was seeing things right and wasn't becoming delusional.

No, he was still seeing the same thing. So was what he thinking true?

Suddenly there was a groan and a leg and arm slipped back into the covers. There was movement beneath the sheets and then they were pulled back, revealing a disheveled, bleary-eyed, and naked-as-the-day-he-was-born Kyouya who blinked up at the sight of his blond older brother standing in the doorway to his room.

There was silence for a moment and Alaude took the opportunity to take in his younger brother's appearance. There were more than several red (and some were near purple!) mouth-shaped marks dotting Kyouya's neck, collarbone, and chest area and his lips were also swollen, as if they had been bitten time and again in the past few hours. It doesn't take a genius to figure out just what happened to Kyouya last night.

Smirking, Alaude leaned against the doorway and coolly regarded his younger brother who seemed to be a bit hung over as well. "So, you had fun last night with your date?" he asked calmly but allowed his amusement to show on his face.

That got the desired effect of a glare and scowl combination from the younger Hibari, who struggled to fight his headache and sit up on the bed. That allowed Alaude to have a glimpse of a crown of brown hair and a sleeping face that was right behind Kyouya which just confirmed his theory of who was under who the previous night.

Oh, he was never going to let Kyouya live that tidbit down.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room." Kyouya hissed, his voice raspy and throat dry but able to sound menacing anyway because that's the way Hibari's were.

Shrugging, Alaude turned to leave but not before witnessing a slim arm wrap its way around Kyouya's chest. The smirk on his face grew and the blond man knew that he had to call his own boyfriend the second he got to his own room. Though he hoped that the walls were thick enough to at least muffle the sounds that might come his way (pun _so_ not intended).

"Alaude…"

Said man stopped but didn't turn around. He at least respected his brother enough not to look any longer then he should have.

"… Thanks…"

The smirk on his face disappeared to make way for a shocked expression before quickly melting into a genuine smile (not a smirk!). It was not everyday that he was sincerely thanked by his younger brother so Alaude turned his head, though not enough that he could see into the room or that Kyouya could see his face, and said:

"What are brothers for?"

He then stepped out of the room and closed the door, leaving Kyouya alone with his lover.

Certainly, what are brothers for?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was a little inspired by my own little brother, who is five years younger than me. I doubt that anything like what happened above would happen to us (though one can never know…), but I love my brother to death even though he's a major pain in the ass. No one knows me as well as he does except myself. XD

Now, wasn't that a nice story to read? I've seen so many "Giotto and Tsuna are brothers" stories but has anyone ever made them into twins? I don't know because I don't go around reading stories about Giotto and Tsuna (I focus my attention on Kyouya and Tsuna) but if I'm the first one who made them into twins… THEN I CLAIM ALL CREDIT TO THIS HOPEFULLY NEW FAD! *happy victory dance* I made them into twins~, which means I win~! LMAO

The whole Primo and Decimo generation can be twins to their doppelgangers, but I only wanted one pair in this story. I like Alaude as a big brother and Kyouya as the sulky little brother anyway. It's more fun that way. XP

Anyway, don't forget to drop a review! I want to know your thoughts about this story! Please? I gives you a sexy Tsuna and Kyouya if you do! o3o


End file.
